


Round-up, Alternative Universe: Renaissance Boys

by grizzly_bear_bane



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Community: inceptiversary, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short collection of Renaissance AUs from someone super obsessed with writing said AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round-up, Alternative Universe: Renaissance Boys

Coming into the fandom years ago now, I can still say that while canon works are thrilling, brilliant pieces of work, it's the alternative universes we create that really has kept me coming back for more. What better fandom than the fandom of dreams, where whole new worlds can be built on one hand and on the other these characters can be dropped into settings so totally different from canon and yet still remain the same characters we love. AUs are what inspired me to start making fics and still remain the most fun and entertaining, and most challenging fics so far.

However in particular, dropping these characters into historical periods is like a gift that keeps on giving, and with a historical period like the Renaissance, there is simply no end to the joy of envisioning the costumes, the settings, the drama. Even the research itself becomes a playground for discovering so many fascinating new obstacles (and interesting places for smashing, let's be honest) for Arthur and Eames, and the crew themself.

_But mostly the fact that Hardy looks great in a pair of stockings and we all know JGL does too_.

+

 

Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/999565>   
Title: His Darling, Among Lilies and Roses  
Creator: grizzly_bear_bane  
Warnings: begins with underaged, ABO dynamics, werewolves, LOTS of mpreg, baby werewolf fluff, WIP  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames, Ariadne/Yusuf, Cobb/Mal  
Rating: R  
Summary: Henry Eames, the Werewolf King is looking for a queen and finds one in omega Arthur, even if Arthur doesn't even know yet just how capable of ruling he is. Loosely based off of the English, Spanish, and Dutch rulers circa 1490s.

+

Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2221626>   
Title: Portrait of a Florentine Youth   
Creator: grizzly_bear_bane  
Warnings: mentions of past-underage noncon, lots of cheesy romantic stuff.  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: R  
Summary: Inspired by Botticelli, Michelangelo, and DaVinci's work and the Medici family patronage. Painter Eames seduces the favorite of a murderous Medici when he's commissioned to paint Arthur's nude portrait.

+

Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5147096>  
Title: The King’s Study  
Creator: grizzly_bear_bane  
Warnings: rough oral sex, Eames uses Arthur's big ears like reins. Seriously.    
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: R  
Summary: Inspired by that iconic scene in the tv series The Tudors, Arthur basically becomes King Eames' groom to seduce his way to the top of the English court food chain.

 

Enjoy! 


End file.
